Catastrophe from Canada
by rubber-ducky-lauren
Summary: A new program has made Hogwarts as we know it turn up-side-down... (this is just a trial story- if people are reading and reviewing it then I'll continue, if not, then I'll leave it and try again)
1. New year, new program

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, places or concepts you know from JK Rowling's amazing books, but I do own "Yksnillow Hpesoj School of Magical Practice".

**Catastrophe from Canada  
**By:Rubber-Ducky-Lauren

Chapter 1: New year, new program

It was the week before Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he was presently staying at his friend Ron's house. They were just sitting down to eat a spot of breakfast when the Weasley's family owl, Errol came crashing into the window with the post.

"Go let him in Ron," Mrs. Weasley told her youngest son in a tired voice. Ron went to open the window and retrieve Errol from the ground, and untied the envelope from his leg.

"It's our school list, we've got Harry's too," Ron told the kitchen as he took out the letter and began to read.

"What's this letter though?" Ron asked as Harry got up to look at what seemed to be confusing Ron. Ron read aloud as Harry followed on;

_To all students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
This year we will be starting a new program at the school, a foreign exchange with a Wizarding school from another (randomly selected) country. The school that we have selected for our first trial of this new program is Yksnillow Hpesoj School of Magical Practice from Canada. We have decided to do this exchange every five years. Students who are in the foreign exchange will spend one whole year at the other's school. Students who wish to participate in the exchange should fill out the form below and send it back to Hogwarts straight away. I would encourage everyone to volunteer as this is a truly unique experience and would be highly educational to everyone. Enjoy the rest of your summers!  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

"Canada, for a year," Ron pondered aloud. "I've grown quite used to Hogwarts, don't fancy going to some school in Canada for a whole year, you aren't going to volunteer for this, are you Harry?"

"No," replied Harry at once. He wouldn't be able to stand a whole year away from his best friend. He wondered if Hermione, his other best friend, would do the exchange, she had probably read about this school somewhere, but his questioned was answered the next week when he saw Hermione at King's Cross station where they boarded the Hogwarts Express and headed off to school.


	2. Dancing through the doorway

**Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own anything from the actual Harry Potter series, but I do own the Canadian school and the characters from it.

**Catastrophe from Canada  
**By:rubber-ducky-lauren

Chapter 2: Dancing through the doorway

The train ride was a blur; it had gone by quickly since the three of them had taken it a number of times. They talked, Hermione read, they all enjoyed an assortment of candy from the trolley (courtesy of Harry) and in what seemed like a blink of an eye, they were already sitting in the great hall watching first years being sorted. After the ceremony had finished, Dumbledore got up to make his welcoming speech.

"Welcome one and all, to yet another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As always, Mr. Filch, our caretaker has asked me to inform you..."  
  
"I Think the list of places that are out of bounds for us grows every year," Ron sighed in Harry's ear as Dumbledore continued with his speech, in which he was now announcing the date of Quidditch tryouts.  
  
"And lastly I would like to inform you all of the exchange that you have all received letters about," Dumbledore continued. "We have sent off two students from Hogwarts to go to school at Yksnillow Hpesoj. Those two students were Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnagin."  
  
"That means more room in the dormitory," Ron said excitedly to Harry. "Just us and Neville!"  
  
"And now let me introduce to you the students from Yksnillow Hpesoj School of Magical Practice in Canada," Dumbledore went on. "Lauren Youssiem and Ellie Tennenhouse"  
  
"Well that's a pair of strange names," Harry said to Ron.  
  
"Don't make fun," Hermione intervened. "Our names probably will seem strange to them, besides, we don't even know them. Don't judge a book by its cover." Harry and Ron sniggered to themselves at Hermione's choice of words when suddenly the huge doors to Hogwarts burst open and two (girls') figures came dancing through into the great hall.

**Author's note: **Sorry this chapter was so short, but I had to break it off here!


	3. Draco's devilish charm

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry, his friends, his school or his world- only Lauren, Ellie and Yksnillow Hpesoj.

**Catastrophe from Canada  
**By:rubber-ducky-lauren

Chapter 3: Draco's devilish charm

At first the Hogwarts students just sat starring and whispering as the two Canadian girls danced through the great hall, but then a lot of heads turned and most of the whispering was ended in boys' open mouthed starring.

"They seem like a pair of prats to..." But the rest of Ron's sentence was never heard as when the girls danced passed him his mouth dropped open and he became speechless. Harry noticed a lot of the boys with their mouths hanging open and wondered why, and then turned back to look at the Canadian girls and he could feel his own mouth drop open too. The girls were two of the most gorgeous girls Harry had ever seen. One was tall with blonde hair in a pony-tail which swung as she danced, with layers falling gracefully into her green eyes. The other girl was short with straight, chestnut brown hair that fell about an inch below her shoulders, which fluttered after her as the pair of them danced. She had large blue eyes and freckles across her nose.  
Even Hermione was staring fixedly at the girls, but on what they were wearing on their heads rather than on their appearance. Both of them (now that Harry took a closer look) were wearing what Harry recognized as earphones, as his cousin Dudley whom he lived with prior to Hogwarts, had owned many pairs.  
  
"They must be muggle born," Hermione told Ron and Harry who slowly turned around to face her, snapping back to reality. "I learned about what they're wearing on their heads in my muggle studies class- they're called headphones and they are attached to a CD player. It's a way of listening to music- the CD's have music written in them, and you can listen to them by putting them in the player called a walkman, which has attached headphones from which you can hear the music." Harry already knew what these were, having lived with his spoiled cousin, Dudley, and remembered being jealous of him when he had received his first pair as one of his many birthday presents when he turned nine. Ron seemed to understand the concept once Hermione had explained it to him and continued to gape at the girls.   
  
"They sure don't make 'em like that here," Ron said longingly to his friends. Harry was sure that Hermione hadn't heard, since she didn't retort Ron's comment, but instead she walked over to the girls, waved to catch their attention, and once they removed their headphones, started talking to them. Soon after, they all came and sat down at the Gryffindor table and everyone went back to normal as food appeared on the golden plates on the long tables, which indicated the beginning of the start of year feast.  
  
"Harry, Ron, this is Lauren and Ellie," said Hermione, pointing at each of the Canadian girls in turn as they waved when they were introduced. "And Lauren and Ellie, these are my friends Harry and Ron."

"Hello," Ron managed to say, breathlessly. The girls giggled and whispered to each other and then to Hermione, who joined in the giggling.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Harry said as he outstretched a hand towards the girl named Lauren.  
  
"Well aren't you the sweetest thing!" she said excitedly and shook Harry's hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too," Ellie said sweetly as she shook Harry's hand also.

After dinner was cleared, and the dessert had appeared, Ron said to the pair of girls, "Ah! Now you get to try some of Hogwarts' pudding- excellent!"  
  
"I prefer cakes and pastries actually," said Lauren thoughtfully.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Ron, who was now very confused. "Those are types of puddings!"  
  
"You mean you have cake pudding?" asked Ellie, who seemed equally confused. The three of them sat arguing confusedly for about a minute before Hermione joined in, in attempt to settle the matter when Harry saw out of the corner of his eye a pale figure with white-blonde hair get up from the Slytherin table and stride closer and closer to him, until he stopped right behind where the girls were sitting. He cleared his throat and they both spun around to see what had made the noise.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts girls, my name is Draco Malfoy, and if there is anything at all that you need, I would be more than happy to help," said Malfoy bowing to the girls in turn, and then taking their hands and kissing them. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched with a mixture of puzzled disgust. Lauren and Ellie however, giggled quietly to each other and introduced themselves to Malfoy, slightly blushing.   
  
"Would somebody be so kind, as to show our new guests around the castle?" asked Dumbledore once the plates had once more been magically cleared. A ringing of "I will" was heard throughout the great hall, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Malfoy contributing. Ron and Harry turned to each other looking confused.  
  
"I can, I know the castle the best," Harry heard himself say, although couldn't remember deciding on it.   
  
"You?! I know it just as well as you do!" said Ron, outraged. The two of them started to row when Hermione tried to settle it, but they were so deeply immersed in argument they didn't even notice that the girls had left. When they both turned around finally, they became speechless with horror. Malfoy was halfway up the marble staircase with the girls on either side of him, all linked by their arms.


	4. Unfinished fued

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is property of the genius JK Rowling, anything else is mine.

**Catastrophe from Canada  
**By:rubber-ducky-lauren

Chapter 4: Unfinished fued

"I'm horribly disappointed in you two, letting a pair of girls come in between your friendship!" Hermione scolded Ron and Harry once they had gotten up to Gryffindor common room, where two large trunks had appeared one with the initials "ET", the other with "LY", obviously indicating that the new girls would be staying in the Gryffindor house.

"Well I can't believe what a lousy mate I've got!" Ron scowled. "You have to have EVERYTHING, don't you Harry?! Why don't you ever care about what I want or how I feel?"

"I don't always have to have everything! Dumbledore asked who would show the girls around and I wanted to also, how was I supposed to know you fancied them?" Harry replied angrily, Ron was getting on his nerves...

"I don't fancy them," Ron said too quickly to be true.

"Oh come off it, we're not that thick! You should've seen the way you looked at them- both of you!" she said, turning on Harry.

"Oh so now it's MY fault is it?" asked Harry, shocked that Hermione was now scolding him as well.

"It's not just girls that Harry hogs," Ron went on, showing no trace that he had heard Hermione's last words. "His Quidditch talents, his triwizard championship, his bloody fame-"

"COME OFF IT RON, YOU KNOW NONE OF THAT WAS MY FAULT!" Harry yelled louder than he had meant to. "SO THIS IS WHAT THIS IS REALLY ABOUT IS IT RON? BACK TO OUR FOURTH-YEAR SQUABBLE ARE WE? WELL I TOLD YOU THEN; YOU CAN HAVE THIS SCAR ANY TIME YOU LIKE! IT'S LOADS OF FUN WHEN IT HURTS!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE BEING SHADOWED BY EVERYONE AROUND YOU!" Ron yelled possibly louder than Harry, as Harry began to notice people in the common room now staring or leaving.

"Will you two please stop yelling," Hermione urged desperately, tears welling in her eyes.

"It's not my fault if he wants to make a prat of himself," said Harry, lowering his voice.

"I can't stand you anymore, I'm going to bed," Ron scowled to Harry as he headed up the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories. "G'nite Hermione."

"Stupid git, I thought he got all of this out last time we were in this row," Harry said to Hermione as they fell into their favorite squashy chairs near the fire. The common room was now empty.

"Well actually, I was the one telling you this in our fourth-year, you and Ron weren't talking. Ron never actually said any of that to you, he must've had it bottled up for almost six years now, poor guy," said Hermione, looking up at the staircase that lead to the boys' dormitories that Ron has just walked up.

"Fine! Take his side then!" Harry said angrily, getting to his feet.

"Now that's not what I said!" Hermione called after him, but he had already made his way over to the staircase.

"Save it, I'm going to bed too," and with that Harry also disappeared up the stairs, leaving Hermione with tears once again forming in her eyes, sitting alone in the common room. Why me, why me, Harry thought to himself. He hadn't CHOSEN to be famous, or to have a lot of money, or his talents, or even to be the triwizard champion two years back, Ron had envied Harry for things that he could not help possessing. I didn't do anything wrong, he's just being a git, Harry thought to himself as he entered the dormitory where Ron lay in his four poster bed, pretending to be sleeping. Harry removed his glasses, undressed, pulled the curtains around his own four poster bed and after a lot of thinking nastily about Ron, drifted off to sleep.

**Author's note:** Well that's all I've got so far, if you want this story to continue then review and tell me!


	5. Two is company, three's a crowd

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything you recognize from the books. The characters and places you don't recognize are mine.

**Catastrophe from Canada  
**By:rubber-ducky-lauren

Chapter 5: Two is company, three's a crowd

Harry and Ron sat in the Great Hall for breakfast the following morning sitting directly across from each other, both with their arms crossed, heads down. Neither of them had spoken to the other since the end of their argument from the previous night, and Hermione didn't even want to get involved. So the three of them sat in silence and ate their breakfasts.

"Harry, can you please pass the butter?" Hermione asked, and he quickly reached over to where the butter bowl was (which happened to sit beside Ron's untouched plate) and passed it to Hermione without a word.  
  
"Oh so now you've got to have my butter too Harry?" Ron said coldly, (which happened to be his first words to Harry since their row) barely looking up.

"STOP IT YOU TWO, I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE!" Hermione shouted hysterically as she got up to walk back to her dormitory, all eyes on her.  
  
"I've had it too!" Harry declared as he too got to his feet, preparing to leave. Just as they had started to walk, a strong gust of fall wind blew their way and they turned to face the door, and shrill screams coming from the Gryffindor table pierced the silence.

"ANNA!"  
  
"LAUREN!"  
  
"ELLIE!"  
  
"ANNA!"  
  
"AAHHHH!"  
  
"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two girls from the Gryffindor table ran towards the girl at the doorway, who was running towards them too and they all met each other half way down the hall in a group hug that seemed to last forever. Everyone continued to stare (boys with their mouths dropped open, this new girl was quite the looker as well!) as Dumbledore got up. Once he started talking, the whole room's heads turned to face him.

"On behalf of the entire school, I would like to welcome our newest guess in the foreign exchange program, Anna Goldberg. How nice of you to join us Anna! I hope your stay here will be enjoyable. Now I see you know Ellie and Lauren, they will show you where to put your things down and where you will be staying." And with that, they three girls ran towards the staircase leading up to Gryffindor tower.

"Wow..." breathed Harry and Ron in unison.

"Oh you two..." Hermione said as she shook her head.

"It's like every foreign girl I've ever seen is gorgeous! How come none of the girls here look like THAT?" said Ron.

"RON!" yelled Hermione as she kicked him under the table.  
  
"Except for you Hermione! You're prettier than all of them combined." Ron said apologitcally. "But you didn't have to kick me!"

"Hmph..." was the noise that came from Hermione.

"Well you can have this one then," said Harry.

"You talk as if they're... THINGS!" Hermione said in that voice that she used when she was talking about how the house elves are treated.

"Fair enough, mate!" Ron said grinning, as he extended a fist to Harry, which Harry bumped his own fist against, as Hermione muttered to herself something that sounded very much like "boys..."

"Well at least things are back to normal between you two," Hermione said, trying to look on the bright side.  
  
The three of them continued to talk happily amongst each other for the remainder of breakfast until the bell rang, signaling their first period class.

"History of magic- that's terrible! First period in the morning? I'm going to fall right back asleep!" Grumbled Ron as he, Harry and Hermione walked into their classroom and sat down, and took out their books. Then the late bell rang, which was followed by the three foreign girls who walked in laughing.  
  
"We're really sorry we're late, we got lost!" said Anna.  
  
All the boys in the class had that look on their faces again. Hermione shook her head at the boys, then called for the girls to come over and sit with her, as her Ellie and Lauren had all become friends, so she was sure that she could get along with Anna just the same.

"Hi!" said Anna in a very friendly voice. "I'm Anna, who are you?"  
  
"Nice to meet you Anna, I'm Hermione, I see you already know Lauren and Anna, do you go to school with them back home in Canada?"

"Well actually, I'm not from Canada, I'm American! I know that the foreigners were all supposed to come from the same place, and there was only supposed to be two, but my form came in late, and Dumbledore felt bad so he just told me I could come too!" She said with a big smile.

"Well welcome to Hogwarts! These are my friends, Harry and Ron." As she pointed to each one as she said their names.

"Hi," they said together.

"Hello!" she said joyfully and turned back around to face the girls. "Ron is just adorable! Maybe we could hook-up or something... or were any of you planning on it?"

"DEFINITELY NOT," said Hermione.

"You should meet Draco... mmm!" Said Ellie, and the three of them laughed.  
  
"Quiet down class, quiet down."

"Sorry Professor!"

**  
Author's Note: **Well there it is Nan, special for you!!! My biggest fan!!! And for anyone else who reads my stories, a new chapter is finally up!!! And this is just the beginning... be prepared for much drama ahead! I'll have love triangles, more fights, and even a duel! Should be good. What did you guys think of it? Only one way to let me know... REVIEW!!!**  
**


	6. Three plus three equals disaster

**Disclaimer: **Well let's just say that if I WERE Jo Rowling, this story would not be on this website, but published as a multi-platinum selling, award winning book.

**Catastrophe from Canada  
**By:rubber-ducky-lauren

Chapter 6: Three Plus Three Equals Disaster

It was lunch time and Ellie and Lauren were busy showing Anna as much of the castle as they knew so far, which left Hermione with her original friends, Harry and Ron, which was all just as well, seeing as she had rather wanted to talk to them, alone.

"Homework all done?"  
  
"Yes Hermione," the two boys said in unison.

"And you're not just saying that so I won't make you do it now?"  
  
"No Hermione."  
  
"Good, because I wanted to talk to you, I think we may have a problem here."  
  
"Regarding...?" Harry prompted.

"Well... a certain three girls."  
  
"What's wrong, you upset 'cause they're showing you up?" Ron said.

"Ron!"  
  
"Sorry, reflex."  
  
"Well the new one, Anna..."  
  
"Bloody hell, she's hot."  
  
"Ro- well actually..." Hermione started, not knowing how to finish. The look on Ron's face was that of a child in the midst of opening a birthday present, unsure of what it may be, although knowing what they were hoping it might be. "She seems to have taken a liking to you, not that I understand why..."  
  
"SHE WHAT?!" Ron shouted with a smile on his face, apparently ignoring the second comment. "Are you serious? Don't toy with me woman!"

"Oh no, I'm serious." She said, watching as Ron's face re-lit up, just before he started jumping up and down.  
  
"So which one likes me?" Harry asked Hermione with a smug grin on his face. This look often irritated Hermione, and made her think that Harry was just even more big headed than usual.

"What makes you think that one of them likes you?" Hermione snapped, maybe in a harsher tone than she intended. She looked to Harry, about to apologize and say that she didn't mean it in such a harsh way, but Harry spoke first.

"Why? Am I unlikable? I mean... if one of them likes Ron, then one of them HAS to like me!" Harry was fortunate that Ron was still off skipping and doing his "happy dance" out of earshot of Harry's comment. Harry only considered how badly it sounded after it had come out, and was thankful that his friend was not around to hear it.

"No! That's not what I meant at all Harry, of course you're likeable!" Harry gave her a look. "Well not to me..." The look faded into comprehension. "But you're a wonderful person!" Hermione finished.

"Well if they don't fancy me then WHO?" Harry asked.

"Um... Malfoy..." Hermione mumbled.

"MALFOY?!" Harry yelled, loud enough for Ron to hear, because he came running back to reality.

"What about Malfoy? And what's the yelling for, mate?"

"Hermione just told me that Ellie and Lauren fancy Malfoy!" Harry yelled in an obvious state of shock and outrage.

"Ha, good one Hermione," said Ron.

"It wasn't a joke, I was serious! They're falling for Malfoy! I tried to explain about him to them, but they wouldn't believe me, they laughed! Can you believe it? They laughed at me! They told me that nobody who acted that sweet and charming could possibly be evil! Do you believe it?"

"Well Malfoy can only lead to trouble..." Harry started.

"And they're my friends! I don't want them to get into any trouble!" Hermione interrupted.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure but I'll think of something, I'm going to the library, I'll see you both later." Hermione stated as she took off for the library.

Once Hermione had settled herself into her usual table in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library, she started to think to herself about how she could save her friends. Why Malfoy, she thought to herself as she sighed heavily. Why not someone more like Harry? Wait a minute- she interrupted her own thinking, that's it! If Harry made them fancy him by... well I'm not entirely sure how yet but I'll work out the details later... then they'll forget all about Malfoy! Wait- she interrupted herself again, as she thought about how there were two girls, and only one Harry, and Ron was already taken. But she then decided that she couldn't be bothered with the little detailed and thought they could battle it out between each other or however they usually resolved matters like that. So after about five minutes of sitting in the library Hermione rushed out to find Harry and Ron.

Literally sprinting as though her life depended on it, Hermione was scanning the hallways for familiar faces when she saw some, although they were not quite the ones she was looking for.

"Whoa, Hermione, what's the rush?" Lauren called out to Hermione.

"Yeah, why are you in such a hurry?" Ellie asked as the she, Lauren and Anna ran to catch up with her.

"I'm looking for Harry and Ron, it's rather important, have you seen them?" She asked her three friends, speeding up a bit in an effort to loose them, she didn't want them around while she discussed her "plan" with Harry and Ron.

"No but we'll help you look for them!" Anna called out. This was not going to be easy, Hermione thought to herself.

"Oh wait! I just thought of something," Hermione said, coming to a halt.

"What?" asked Ellie.

"I forgot one of my books for our next class in the common room, do you guys think you could go back and get it for me?" she asked, knowing they were simply too nice to refuse.

"Of course 'Mione, come on guys," Lauren said as they all turned around and headed off to fetch Hermione her book. Of course Hermione had it with her, so she didn't know what they would think when they went back to the common room to find it empty, but she figured that by the time the girls got there they would have probably forgotten what they had intended to get anyways. She started running again and within minutes finally found Harry and Ron.

"Where's the fire?" Ron asked as Hermione almost doubled over from running so fast.

"I needed to find you two, I think I've figured out a way to save Lauren and Ellie from Malfoy."  
  
"Ok, what is it?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Alright, here's the plan..."

**Author's Note: **YES!!! What a cliffhanger, hey? I've always wanted to do that! Sorry to leave you all hanging here, but now you'll be in suspense until I decide to release my next chapter! Mwahahaha... all part of my plan to keep you reading! Did it work? Are you all intrigued? Well there it is, another decent sized chapter! How am I doing so far? Is it getting interesting or am I losing you guys? Tell me in your REVIEWS!!!


End file.
